


Trouble

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Grishaverse, M/M, NSFW, University, grisha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: University sweetheart Baekhyun had dated them all. He was tired of it and swore by single life now. Until the mysterious boy didn't pay him any attention. Now Baekhyun was on a quest to make the scary looking boy his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a Chanbaek nsfw story. I hope you all will love this journey with me. This story will take place in the Grishaverse as designed by Leigh Bardugo, but I will add some author's creativity to it to fit this story. Any background on the Grishaverse can be found at grishaverse.com

“Why don’t you just reinstall Grindr? At least that might take away your sour mood” Minseok offered. Baekhyun sighed dramatically, his best friend clearly didn’t understand. “Min, you know I can’t because that app is just full of my exes and I ain’t ready for more drama” he huffed as he locked his phone again. He stared at his own reflection for a second, gazing into the blackness of the screen. He wondered what was wrong with him. He knew that he wasn’t bad looking, nor was he bad at sex. Then why were all of his relationships failing? Even the ones that were just supposed to be casual hook-ups turned dramatic. The bell sounded and Baekhyun flung his bag over his shoulder casually. He knew half the cafeteria was staring at him and he liked the attention, but he wanted. no needed, something more. 

He was about to walk away from the table he and his best friend had occupied when his body collided with another. “Watch where you’re going asshole” Baekhyun spat, clearly still in a sour mood. The boy he had bumped into was much taller than him dressed in a red and black kefta. A heartrender. The boy looked him over for a second. “Calm down. I just didn’t see you” he grunted as he moved further into the room away from Baekhyun who stood there flabbergasted. No one had dared to speak like that to him before. He lifted his hand to the hilt of his dagger attached at his thigh. He knew very well that his weapons weren’t allowed inside the school but he didn’t care. He felt a gush of wind hold him down as Minseok rose his hands beside him. “Not worth it Baek” he mused and the pink haired boy turned to his best friend. “Did you see how he spoke to me? The disrespect. I should have him captured and tortured. Prick” Baekhyun whined and Minseok shook his head. “He’s new, arrived yesterday you can’t expect him to know the order of things after just a few hours” Minseok explained. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks. His best friend was disgustingly mature at the most inopportune moments but he was also right. Baekhyun let go of his dagger and turned to move out of the cafeteria. ”I’ll teach him how things are around here” Baekhyun muttered before leaving the room with big strides ignoring the theatrical sighs of woo that tried to worm their way into his ears. 

Baekhyun and Minseok said their goodbyes as Baekhyun entered the workshop. Since Minseok was etherealki he was supposed to spend the afternoon training in the arena whereas Baekhyun had to spend his in the workshop. Mostly they would be wielding weapons for the second army but Baekhyun was usually quick to finish his so that he had time to experiment some. Last week he had managed to create a bulletproof vest out of Grisha steel making the whole thing impenetrable. Though today he didn’t feel like experimenting, he was still annoyed by the new boy’s attitude. He tried to focus his attention on the steel elements in front of him. The scraps lying on the table would soon be another great sword that could cut through anything. Baekhyun tried not to think about where all the weapons he created were going. Something in him was curious but another was also scared. Scared that whatever and whoever he was creating these weapons for were also responsible for his parents disappearance. He gathered the last of the elements together and wielded a small pocket knife of it. 

He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and shook his head to get himself together. He looked around the room to see if anyone noticed but everyone was hunched over their work like robots. Baekhyun got up and moved towards the door. “Where do you think you’re going Mr. Byun?” the booming voice of the teacher sounded through the room. A few people looked up from their work but most stayed hunched over their work. Obedient. “Toilet” he replied not trusting his own voice to hold steady if he had to speak more. The teacher nodded and Baekhyun made his way out of the workshop. As much as he loved his power and as much as he enjoyed the rush it gave him, he hated the way he was used within this school. He pressed his face to the cold glass of the bathroom mirror. One more year and he would be free of this place. Free to go somewhere where his powers weren’t abused, free to do whatever he wanted, to finally find his parents. He just had to hang in one more year. 

A creak of the door woke him from his daydream and he jolted up turning towards the source of the sound. “Oh it’s you” he muttered before turning his face to the cool side of the mirror. A low chuckle was heard and Baekhyun had to fight all atoms within him not to charge at the man and kick him for laughing. He turned to face the tall boy with an angry look on his face and the boy dared to raise his eyebrows at him. “Do you even know who I am?” Baekhyun threatened. He let his voice sound low and threatening but the boy seemed immune to his stare and just smiled. Before he realised Baekhyun charged at him, his dagger comfortably in his hand and his purple kefta trailing behind him. Before he could reach the boy however he was stopped dead in his tracks feeling all the air disappear from his lungs. He tried to hide the panic he felt from his face, not wanting to give the boy the satisfaction of it getting to him, but after a few seconds he couldn’t control it any longer and felt to his knees his dagger clattering to the ground with a loud clang. He gasped as he felt air return to his lungs. “I know who you are Byun Baekhyun” his low voice came and something inside Baekhyun’s stomach coiled. He looked up at the boy and realised that he was quite handsome too. Maybe he had been too harsh on him. He got back up to his feet only to see the taller boy towering over him mere inches away. He took a step back and the boy took a step forward. Baekhyun took another step back trying to create a comfortable distance between them but the other kept advancing towards him until Baekhyun felt his back hit the wall. His heart was in his throat as the boy took a final step towards him his pale blue eyes just inches from his face. “You stay away from me Byun or I will make sure I shatter that whorish heart of yours next time.” Baekhyun swallowed dryly and nodded not sure if there was any other answer to give the giant. His heart was still racing as the bathroom door closed behind the tall boy and Baekhyun noticed that he was sporting an erection. “Damn that boy. I’ll get back to him some day” Baekhyun swore under his breath trying to will down his penis before having to return to the workshop. He looked around the floor. Fuck. That asshole had stolen his dagger.


End file.
